The present invention relates to a device for fixing and clamping workpieces, such as, for example, shafts, axles and the like, the device having a longitudinally displaceable central mandrel.
In connection with lathes, for example, it is known to accommodate, i.e. fix and hold, workpieces, particularly shafts and the like, in holding devices, with at least one of these holding devices being configured as a centering mandrel in a tailstock-like bracket, with the centering mandrel being brought mechanically, electrically, hydraulically or pneumatically to the workpiece. The workpiece can also be clamped in by clamping the workpiece between the bracket head members of the holding devices. In these cases, the workpiece is brought past the tip of the centering mandrel before it can be received between the tip or tips. There then exists the danger that the workpiece and/or the tip(s) may be damaged. In cases in which the workpiece is inserted manually, these tips additionally constitute a danger of injury.